Lost With Glee 10
by glost
Summary: A Dunce and A Raft
1. Chapter 1

**Glee/LOST crossover** **Ep. 10** All Rights Reserved to the show's creators and employees Any songsand lyrics rights belong to its writers and composers

Part 1

-Flash Back-

We hear the opening for D.S.B.

_Finn- Just a small town girl_

_Rory-Livin' in a lonely world_

_Finn/Rory-She took the midnight train going anywhere._

_Rachel-Just a city boy_

_Tina- Born and raised in South Detroit_

_Rachel/Tina- He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Puck- A singer in a Smokey room_

_Santana-The smell of wine and cheep perfume_

_Artie/Dave- For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on_

_Tina/Puck-Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night_

_Rachel/Artie- Street light people living just to find emotion hiding somewhere in the night_

_Kurt-Working to get my fill_

_Blaine- Everybody wants trill_

_Rory/Kurt-Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Finn/Blaine- Just one more time_

_Quinn- Some will win, some will lose_

_Mike- Some were born to play the blues_

_Laruen/Matt- Oh, the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on_

_Mercedes/Artie- Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_

_Mercedes/Sugar-Their shadows searching in the night_

_Brittany- Street light people_

_Sam- Living just to find emotion_

_Brittany/Sam- Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Mercedes/Sugar- Don't stop!_

_Finn/Rachel/Quinn/Puck/Santana/Kurt-Don't stop believin'_

_Rory/Tina/Lauren/Matt/Artie/Dave/Blaine- Hold on to that feelin'_

_Everyone- street light the people _

_Woahhh_

_ Don't stop believin' hold on to that feelin' street light people _

_Ohhhh, Woahhh_

_Don't Stop!_

-End Flash Back-


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Brittany wasn't sure exactly what was going on. She did know that it was not good. Everyone was yelling and scrambling, packing up and heading to the caves.  
-Flash Back-  
Brittany had gotten up to get her breakfast of fruit. She decided to take a quick jog to the beach and eat there. She tied her hair back and jogged on the path to the beach. She arrived at the beach tired and everyone was still asleep. She walked by Walt and entered the kitchen they had built. That's when she saw a woman walk along the beach. She had a tired look and looked like she hadn't showered in years. Brittany wasn't alarmed until she saw the gun she was carrying.  
Walt: Dad! Dad!  
Brittany looked at Walt who seemed scared and so she backed out of the kitchen as Michael ran to Walt. Then more people came out of their shelters to see the commotion as Sayid came over to calm the people.  
Sayid: It's okay, it's okay. Danielle what are you doing here?  
Danielle: They are coming.  
Sayid: Who?  
Danielle: The others they are coming tonight.  
Sayid: What?  
Brittany: Oh my god what do we do?  
Danielle: You only have three options, run, hide, or die.  
-End Flash Back-  
Brittany is waiting with Santana while everyone continues packing.  
Brittany: Where are we going?  
Santana: Hopefully somewhere safe.  
Flash  
Rachel:Did you get my bags?  
Finn: Yes.  
Rachel: Were you sure to split Mercedes' and Rory's luggage evenly.  
Finn: Yes.  
Rachel: Did your get your bags?  
Finn: Crap.  
Rachel: Finn, go I'll watch this stuff.  
Flash  
Kurt: I can't keep up I mean first strangers in the jungle then a hole in the ground whats next time travel?  
Blaine:Kurt, honey, get a hold of your self. Come on Mr. Schue is gonna want to speak with us.  
Mike: Tina you almost done?  
Tina: Yeah, yeah, um, I need like five minutes just meet me over there.  
Mike walks away and we see Tina close her bag and walk into the jungle.  
Tina: What do you want?  
Puck: Come on babe stop giving m this fake I'm not into you crap.  
Tina: I'm not one for lying so I'll admit I like you. But I love Mike. I can see growing old and having kids and grand kids with him. And with you I can't see pass this island. So I am not messing am amazing life for you Puck. I'm sorry, but you are not worth it.  
Puck: Fine. I'm tired of not being worth anything.  
Puck walks by her and into the stand there a couple of seconds then turns around and follows Puck's path. Tina is the last one to arrive at the meeting.  
Will: Okay guys we are going to wit here until Jack and the others give us the okay to move in.  
Lauren: Is moving in a hole the best for the camp?  
Santana: Well lardo if you stay out maybe everyone will be able to fit in.  
Puck: Hey leave her alone.  
Will: Guys we have to keep our cool, now that we are all ready we just have to wait here until the door is open in the mean time I have some news for you guys. They agreed to my proposal to let you guys on he raft but only two of you can go. So Miss Pillsbury and I got some names together and are picking the two that are going. Now if you don't like it, I don't care, and The two that I do pick you are both going, I don't wanna here about who you have to leave behind. So first...  
Will reaches into a sack and picks out a piece of paper.  
Will: Puck.  
Puck sighs. Lauren kisses him on the cheek.  
Finn: Good luck dude.  
Rachel: I know you'll save us Noah.  
Will: The second person is... Quinn.  
Quinn sheds a tear. She looks at Artie and he smile at her.  
Will: Alright, pack up some food and water guys.  
Puck and Quinn nod and leave.  
Will: Alright, we need this raft out of here today which means everyone needs to put in some effort. Dave, Finn, Matt help with the Raft. Brittany, Santana, Lauren,Kurt, Blaine the workers are going to need a lot of water. Rachel, Mike, Tina, Artie, fruit its going to be a long way home. Sam Sugar go where you are needed. Miss P and I will be at the beach helping people get to the caves. Alright guys.  
Everyone got up leaving their packs and going to do their jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Sam and Sugar were walking to the beach when they saw Arzt, Hurly, Jack, Danielle, John, and Kate walking to get dynamite to blow the door open on the hatch.  
Sugar: Hey wanna follow them?  
Sam: What, why?  
Sugar: Because I'm bored and I know you like spying.  
Sam: Why not, not like others.  
Flash  
Finn: You done?  
Rachel: We should be heading back right now.  
Finn: Here.  
He handed her a piece of paper.  
Rachel: What's this for?  
Finn:Messages to send home. When they get back they can give them these that way our family ran know we are okay. I already wrote to Burt and my mom, even wrote to my Aunt Connie and my cousin Harmony.  
Rachel: The one who?  
Finn: Yes.  
Rachel: I don't like her very much.  
Finn: Your just jealous. Are you going to write to your dads.  
Rachel: Yes, I might even write to Shelby.  
Finn: I'm just glad to have you next to me.  
They kiss.  
Flash  
Kurt: I just finished.  
Blaine: Me too.  
Kurt: What did you say?  
Blaine: Just that I miss them and that I'm okay. I wrote one for Cooper too, I'm sure he's to busy to look at it though.  
Kurt: No stop doing this to yourself Blaine. Your brother loves you.  
They kiss.  
Flash  
Mike: You're done yet?  
Tina held up her papers.  
Mike:Well what are you writing?  
Tina: I'm writing to Mercedes' family.  
Mike: Oh, what have you said?  
Tina: I don't know what to say. How do you tell someone that their Daughter is dead?  
Mike: I don't know. Who's doing Rory's?  
Tina: Sugar but no one can find her or Sam, he was supposed to be doing this. Puck said he'll write for Rory instead.  
Mike: I'll help you.  
Tina smiles.  
Flash  
Quinn:You almost ready?  
Puck: I'm finishing up Rory's letter now.  
Quinn: Artie gave me his already.  
Puck: This is really hard.  
Quinn: I'm really scared.  
Puck: I think we are going to be okay.  
Quinn: I just don't want to leave.  
Puck: we have to.  
Puck folded the letter and walked over to the raft with Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
Sam and Sugar have been walking for a while when the group finally took a break. Sam and Sugar were relaxing when Danielle snuck up on them.  
Danielle: What are you doing?  
Sam: Nothing.  
Jack: What are you kids doing way out here?  
John: They are spying, thats what they're good at.  
Jack: You have to go back.  
Sugar: Why can't we just go with you?  
Kate: It is to dangerous.  
Hurly: So why am I going?  
Everyone here a load roar.  
Arzt: Maybe I should go back.  
Jack: We need you to deal with the dynamite.  
Arzt: Just don't go over board, and handle it carefully.  
Arzt walks away.  
Jack go back to the camp.  
Sam: Would it be safe to walk back alone?  
Jack: If you hurry you can...  
Another load roar then some rustling as if something was coming this way fast. Everyone waited for something to happen. Then Arzt came out from the depth of the jungle screaming: Run!  
Everyone ran in the same direction as they head the roars and the falling of trees. John made Hurly stand still hoping to see the creature. They ran for a few seconds then hid in some trees until they didn't hear the noises anymore.  
Jack: Is everyone okay?  
Everyone gave a yes.  
John walked up: It turned around.  
Kate: Did you see it?  
Hurly: No.  
Sam: Maybe we should head back.  
Sugar: No, I wanna go through with this you know help out.  
Jack: Fine you kids can stay.  
Danielle: We need to get moving.  
The group started moving again.  
Flash  
The group looks even more tired as they as they continue through the jungle until Danielle stops.  
Jack: Whats wrong?  
Danielle: We are here.  
Danielle looks out at a clearing everyone turns and sees a 16 century looking wooden boat. On the back there are letter painted on spelling Black Rock. Everyone stared at it wide eyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
Most of the survivors are on the beach getting ready for the raft launch.  
Puck and Quinn were going around saying good bye to the losties. Puck kissed Lauren, and hugged all his friends, as he said good bye to Tina he thought there should have been more than just a five second hug. Quinn kissed Artie and sent her good byes to her friends.  
Puck walked over to Shannon.  
Puck: Keep this with you.  
He handed her a inhaler.  
Puck: I have another one.  
Shannon: Thank you.  
Puck: I see Walt left you Vincent.  
Shannon: He thinks I'll get lonely without Boone.  
Puck: We'll get help.  
Shannon and hugged Puck.  
In the background we can see Quinn and Claire talking.  
Quinn: Have you named him yet?  
Claire: No, I didn't really think about names since I was going to give him away.  
Quinn: Well it's not a rush, you won't want a ugly name.  
Claire: Stay safe.  
Quinn: I will.  
They hug and Quinn gives a kiss on the baby's head.  
Kurt: Walks by them and to Sun.  
Kurt: Hey.  
Sun: Hello.  
Kurt: So you and Jin are back together?  
Sun: Yes only in time for him to leave.  
Kurt: I know how you feel, Puck and Quinn are great friends and I love them but if Blaine were to go on this thing I would miss him terribly. But I know he would want to go through with this for me.  
Sun: I just hope he stays safe.  
Kurt wrapped his arm around Sun and they smiled.  
Sawyer walked by them and was stopped by Finn.  
Finn: Hey Sawyer.  
Sawyer: Kid.  
Finn held out his hand.  
Finn: Good luck.  
Sawyer: Thanks, kid. Everything is, hopefully, going to be okay.  
Finn: Do me a favor and watch over my friends. Especially the one with the Mohawk, he doesn't take orders that well.  
Sawyer: No promises, see ya under better circumstances frankenteen.  
They shake hands again.  
everyone moves around saying goodbye and to send their luck as the rafters get ready.  
Sayid:Alright everyone we need to do this on one last try. 1...2...3... Push.  
Quinn sat on the raft with Walt as everyone pushes, and keep pushing as the raft slowly makes its way to the water.  
Sayid: Again.  
They push again and the raft finally reaches the water. Everyone slowly steps away and Jin, Michael, Sawyer, and Puck climb on. The people on the beach wave and say good bye as the rafters do the same. The islanders watch as the raft slowly sails away and they leave to pack their things and head to the caves.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

-Flash Back-

Brittany was walking to the Bathroom as she felt everyone stare at her. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Brittany thought she'd be okay with coming out but she never felt so much negative attention on her before.

Rachel walked into the bathroom and smiled.

Rachel: Hi Brittany.

Brittany stayed quiet.

Rachel: Brittany?

Brittany: Santana told me not to speak with you alone or you'll steal my soul.

Rachel: That is ridiculous. Are you okay?

Rachel noticed some trouble in her eyes.

Brittany: I'm fine.

Rachel: are you sure, because everyone seems to be worried about how Santana is about coming out but I don't think anyone did check in on you.

Brittany: Well, I did come out by choice unlike Santana but I guess I thought things really wouldn't change much. But ever since I came out in the morning announcements, it has been really hard.

Rachel: You know all things we said to Santana, It applies to you too. To everyone in the club, we are here for each other in our darkest hours.

Brittany: Thanks Rachel.

Rachel: You're welcome Brittany.

Rachel gives her a hug.

Brittany: You're not gonna stab me in the back are you?

Rachel smiles.

-End Flash Back-

Santana: Come on Britts. We need to go back to the caves.

Brittany: Are we going to be okay?

Santana: What do you mean?

Brittany: I'm just really scared and I don't know if we are going to be okay or if we are gonna die.

Santana: We are not going to die.

Brittany: Are you sure?

Santana: Not today, I won't let it happen.

Brittany: I love you.

Santana: I love you too.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The group at the black rock began to examine the ship closer. Danielle began to leave.

Jack: Wait, where are you going?

Danielle: I have done what you asked now I must go.

Jack: Wa-

John: Let her go, Jack.

Jack: Who's gonna lead us back?

John: I'll lead us back.

They start heading towards the boat.

Jack: Are you coming?

Arzt: I'm here to teach you how to handle dynamite. Not to be Indiana Jones and explore the ruins of a lost civilization.

Jack: Fine.

Hurly: Ah, I'm going to hang out here with Artz.

Arzt: It's Arzt, you idiot.

Jack: You two stay out here.

Sam and Sugar nod annoyingly.

Flash

John and Jack were carrying out a crate as Kate holds a flashlight.

Arzt: Woah, woah, woah, wait, wait, what are you doing? Put it down, put it down.

Jack and John slowly out the crate down.

Arzt: Now get back. Do you know what happens to Dynamite in 90 degrees + heat?

Jack: No.

Arzt: It sweats nitro glycerin. Sugar hand me your shirt.

Sugar: Stares at him.

Arzt: Come on, come on.

Sugar takes off the extra shirt she has on and she hands it to him. He wets it in water then slowly wraps it around the dynamite.

Arzt: One little move, one bump and boom…

As he was speaking he was finishing wrapping the dynamite in the wet shirt until he moved his hand suddenly which made the dynamite explode. He was in pieces as everyone else flew back from the blast.

Hurly: Dude.

Everyone sat there surprised.

Sam saw Sugar was unconscious.

Sam: Sugar!

He got up to check on her and noticed some blood on the back of her head.

Sam: Jack!

Jack ran over and checked on her.

Sam: Is she okay?

Jack didn't answer.

Sam: Is she okay!

Jack closed his eyes.

Sam: No.

He held her in his arms.

Jack: Damn it.

Everyone stood in the jungle shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Artie: Is everyone here?

Lauren: Yeah I think so.

Brittany: What about Sam and Sugar?

Artie: I don't think anyone saw them all day.

Brittany: Where have they been?

Artie: Should we tell Mr. Schue?

Lauren: I'll go.

Lauren gets up and walks over to Will.

Lauren: Mr. Schue I think we got a problem.

Will: What is it?

Lauren: No one has seen Sam or Sugar for a while.

Will: What? Are you sure?

Lauren: Yeah.

Will: When was the last time you saw them?

Lauren: Probably at the meeting.

Will: Alright.

Lauren: What are we gonna do?

As they were speaking they began to hear a commotion from outside of the caves.

The people from the beach began walking in and they seemed to be surrounding Claire. Emma was with them but then she ran over to Will.

Emma" Danielle: She took Claire's baby.

Will: What?

Emma: Sayid and Charlie went after her.

Will: Is Claire okay?

Emma: Her head was bleeding but its fine now. Of course she wanted to go with Said and Charlie but I don't think she collected herself yet.

Will: Okay, but we need another search party, Sam and Sugar are missing.

Emma: What, for how long?

Will: I don't know; get who you can to search for them.

Emma nods and walks away.

Will: Lauren: Just sit and relax, I don't want lose anymore kids.

Lauren: Nodded.

Will had a worried look in his eyes as he left the caves looking for Sam and Sugar.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Sam was alone on the floor looking at Sugar's body. Jack and John were getting more sticks of Dynamite as Kate and Hurly talk.

Jack: I'll take them.

John: Wait, we should take six in case,

Jack: In case one of us blows up?

John: In case something happens.

Jack: Okay, so three and three.

Kate: Walked up.

Kate: I wanna take one.

Jack: No.

Kate: Jack, I'm taking one.

John: We should draw straws let fate decide.

Hurly: Ah, Jack.

Jack: What Hurly, Do you want in too.

Hurly: Um, you have some Arzt on you.

Jack: Jack looked at his shoulder and saw a piece of red human meat on him.

Sam grabbed a few sticks in front of him and walked to the group.

Sam: Here,

He handed them the sticks.

Kate: Are you okay?

Sam: I'm used to it by now.

They picked sticks with John and Kate having the shorter of the three.

Jack: Okay.

Jack walked to the packs and put his on. John and Kate grabbed their as well and everyone slowly made their way back to the hatch.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9

Sam was alone on the floor looking at Sugar's body. Jack and John were getting more sticks of Dynamite as Kate and Hurly talk.

Jack: I'll take them.

John: Wait, we should take six in case,

Jack: In case one of us blows up?

John: In case something happens.

Jack: Okay, so three and three.

Kate: Walked up.

Kate: I wanna take one.

Jack: No.

Kate: Jack, I'm taking one.

John: We should draw straws let fate decide.

Hurly: Ah, Jack.

Jack: What Hurly, Do you want in too.

Hurly: Um, you have some Arzt on you.

Jack: Jack looked at his shoulder and saw a piece of red human meat on him.

Sam grabbed a few sticks in front of him and walked to the group.

Sam: Here,

He handed them the sticks.

Kate: Are you okay?

Sam: I'm used to it by now.

They picked sticks with John and Kate having the shorter of the three.

Jack: Okay.

Jack walked to the packs and put his on. John and Kate grabbed their as well and everyone slowly made their way back to the hatch.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Sam was walking through the jungle in front of the losties, pretending that what happened 20 minutes ago didn't happen.

Jack: We'll come back and get her later Sam, I promise.

Sam stayed quiet.

Hurly: Maybe we can bring everyone out here, burry her by the ship?

Jack: I don't think that's a good idea.

Sam: Shhh!

Everyone stopped.

Jack put his pack on the floor as did John. They began to hear the roar and ticking noises as they split and ran. John stood still hoping to see the monster.

Jack: John!

Kate and Hurly ran together as Sam waited for Jack.

Sam: Jack?

Jack looked back at Sam then at John. Jack began running with Sam. They ran a bit until they heard John calling for Jack. They turned around and saw John being dragged by really nothing.

Jack: John!

Kate: Jack? Where are you?

Jack began running for John as Kate ran into Sam. They both ran to catch Jack There was black smoke all around John's body as he was being dragged along the jungle floor. Just before he entered a hole Jack jumped and grabbed John's hand.

Jack held John's hand and kept him out of the hole as Kate and Sam ran over to help him.

John: Let me go!

Jack: What? No!

John: Just let me go Jack, I'll be alright.

Kate: I can…

Jack: No, It's too strong I need the dynamite.

Kate was taking off her pack.

Jack: No, no it's in my pack.

Kate gave Jack a look of disapproval.

Jack: Kate just go.

Kate ran to Jack's pack and came back.

Kate began to take out the dynamite.

Jack: Just throw it in.

Kate threw in the pack and there was a big explosion.

Jack: Pulled John out of the hole.

Jack: what the hell was that John? "Let me go"?

John: I would have been fine.

Jack: What part of that thing made you think that you would b okay?

John was about to speak.

Sam: Just stop it okay? I am tired of all this drama. Jack why do you care, you were about to kill his ass a couple of days ago. John stop trying to kill yourself. Kate stop trying to be a huge power and greedy and selfish. You are not in charge, Jack is. Hurly try keeping your trap sut. If you did maybe Sugar and I would not have heard about you guys coming out here. You know there are other people that crashed here on this Island with you, start acting like you care.

Flash

It's dark now, Will still had not found Sugar and Sam and he knew the kids were starting to get worried...

Emma: I tried to get who I can and talked to Sayid when he got back, no one has seen them, there is a rumor though that they went with Jack and his group to the dynamite.

Will: Any news on Danielle.

Emma: Sayid talked to her, she said she heard them say that they wanted the boy and she was hoping that she could trade Claire's son for her daughter, Alex. I know she did a horrible thing but I just can't help feeling bad for her.

Will: Let's hope the kids are with Jack.

Emma: Right.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
Quinn: Stop it!  
Puck and Sawyer were on the raft fighting.  
Michael: Hey get off, leave the kid alone.  
Jin spoke something in Korean.  
Walt: Dad!  
Michael turned.  
Walt: There is a dot on this thingy.  
Everyone moved to the radar they stole from the plane there was a blinking dot.  
Quinn: What do we do?  
Michael: Nothing.  
Sawyer: What, that could be rescue out there.  
Michael: And it could be nothing.  
Puck: What if it is rescue.  
Sawyer: This may be the only damn chance we got.  
Walt: Dad.  
Quinn: We need to do something.  
Walt: It's going away.  
Michael raised the only flare that they had and shot it. They stared at the screen hoping the dot would return.  
Flash  
Finn: When is Jack going to be back?  
Artie: Mad points for the rhyme.  
Rachel: I hope Sam and Sugar come back soon.  
Artie: What if they meant something different?  
Finn: what do you mean?  
Artie: When Sayid and Charlie caught up with Rousseau what did she say about taking the baby.  
Finn: She said she was going to trade him for Alex.  
Artie: Yeah but what else.  
Rachel: That she didn't understand why they weren't there. That they said they would be there.  
Artie: No, they said they were after the boy. What if they weren't talking about Claire's son?  
Rachel: Oh, oh no.  
Flash  
Sam and Hurly were taking a closer look at the hatch as the others set up the dynamite on the door.  
Hurly: What do you think is down there?  
Sam: Odds are nothing. It would we be just our luck.  
Hurly: I hope there's some decent food man. We been needing some good food. I've lost to much weight already.  
Sam: That would be a dream.  
Kate: Guys come on.  
Jack John and Kate start to walk a safe distance away.  
Sam: Hurly Come on.  
Hurly: NO, NO!  
Sam: Um, Hurly?  
Hurly: 4, 8 15, 16, 23, 42, no, no wait the numbers they are bad.  
He ran right passed Sam and Sam realized he should get away as soon as he can as well. Sam ran following Hurly as Hurly kept screaming about the numbers and to not blow anything activated the detonator which sent Hurly and Sam to the ground.  
Jack: What is wrong with you?  
Jack and John walked to Sam and Hurly as Kate walked to the : we're okay  
Hurly:Why did you blow it up?  
John: What?  
Hurly: What part of the numbers are bad, stop, did you not understand?  
Kate: Guys.  
Everyone got up and stared down the hole with a ladder broken half way down. It was so dark no one can see to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
The rafters stared at the radar waiting for the dot.  
Quinn: It's gone. we were to late.  
Walt: Wait, it's coming back.  
Everyone cheered.  
Quinn hugged Puck and kissed him on the cheek. Puck picked up Walt and spinned him around. Quinn put her arm around Michael and Jin as Puck shook Sawyer's hand. The became closer and closer as the Rafters waited for what ever it was too come closer. Thats when they heard a motor and then a spot light right on them.  
Michael: Hello?  
Man: Hello.  
Michael: Hi!  
Man: Well what do we got here? What ar you people doing way out here.  
Puck examined their boat and it seemed really tiny to be on so far from land.  
Michael: Um, We're survivors of a plane crash. There is about forty of us.  
Man: well ain't that something.  
Quinn: Can you help us?  
Man: well you see I would love to help you all but thats not what we are here for. you see we're here for the boy.  
Michael: What?  
Man: Give us the boy and everything will be fine.  
Michael: No.  
Quinn walked to Walt and grabbed Him as Puck stepped in front of them.  
Sawyer reached into his pants to get the gun he got from Jack.  
Sawyer: Like hell.  
Just then another person from the boat shot Sawyer and he fell into the water, Quinn screamed.  
Jin: Sawyer.  
Jin jumped into the water.  
Quinn and Puck who were distracted were attacked. One man hit Puck from behind as two others pushed Quinn from Walt and took him on to their boat. A woman on the boat threw some type of explosive on there as Quinn helped Puck up and jumped into the water. Puck up and jumped into the water. Puck and Quinn dazed and scared began swiming to the shore of the island.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
It was close to moving as Quinn and Puck made it to shore. They were both tired and out of breath as they crawled out of the water.  
Quinn: Puck, Puck are you okay?  
Puck: Yeah.  
They look out at the water.  
Quinn: I don't see anyone. They're not there, they're dead, they're dead.  
Puck: Quinn, Quinn, stop, stop it. Relax, they're fine. I don't know where they are but they're fine, I just know that they are will be alright.  
Quinn: What about Walt, I had him and they took him from me.  
They stayed quiet for a bit.  
Puck: Come on let's head back to camp.  
Puck starts walking.  
Quinn: Should we try the jungle or the beach?  
Puck: The beach is the only for sure shot we got.  
Quinn: Yeah but don't you think we are in a but of a hurry?  
Puck: The jungle is too dangerous.  
Quinn: we are not little kids anymore Noah.  
Puck: Fine come on.  
He put his arm around hern and they began walking in the jungle.  
Flash  
Finn woke up to his friends having a meeting with out him.  
Finn: What's up?  
Rachel; Sam and Sugar are still gone.  
Finn: What happened to Jack and the others?  
Blaine: They haven't come back yet.  
Finn: And the "others", I thought they were coming?  
Santana: Yes but we got that information from a crazy loony psycho chick.  
Kurt: Which means they left for nothing.  
Artie: Wait what about the fact that they were after the boy. Maybe they didn't come because Walt is gone.  
Finn: Maybe they did get what they want. What if they were after Sam and sugar just got in the way. Maybe thats why they are not here.  
Everyone sat in the caves scared and confused.  
Dave sighed: Where are we?  
Flash  
Quinn and Puck have been walking along in the jungle for a fe hours un sure if they were going the right way.  
Quinn Stopped and began crying again.  
Puck: Whats wrong?  
Quinn: we were so close, we were that much away from getting off this place.  
Puck: Don't worry we'll get out.  
Quinn: No, that isn't it. I'm glad we're back. It's, it's so  
Boom.  
Quinn: Puck!  
Puck fell to the ground from his gun shot wound. It went threw and threw his left shoulder. Quinn knelt by Puck.  
Puck: Run, you gotta get out of here.  
Quinn: No.  
Puck: Think of your daughter, Quinn and run.  
Quinn was about to run when she was shot threw her left shoulder. She started to fall then was shot threw her chest. people came up to them and spoke.  
Puck only got pieces.  
Man 1: what were you...?  
Man 2: I...I thought it was...?  
Man 1:...are we going to do?  
Man 2: We shut up. We can't let...know about this. He'll tell him and we will all be in trouble.  
They left them alone.  
Puck: Quinn are you okay?  
Quinn: Are you kidding me, I just got shot.  
Puck: We'll be okay.  
Quinn:I don't wanna die Puck, I need help Puck please. I don't wanna...  
Puck: Quinn, Quinn, please talk to me Quinn!  
She did not move and Puck didn't either, he was prepared to die. Until he heard three women and a man talking he did not know who they were.  
Ana Lucia: Where did they come from?  
Libby: Maybe from Eko.  
Ana: Let get them out of here before the others come.  
Puck opened hie eyes: Wait, wait.  
Ana moved back in a alarmed way.  
Ana: Who are you?  
Puck: I'm a survivor of flight 815, I need your help please.  
Ana:He's lying.  
Libby: Ana they've been shot.  
Ana: Then they're traitors but they are still one of them.  
Puck: Who are you?  
Ana: we are the survivors of flight 815.  
Puck in shock shook his head and stared at the four people above him.


End file.
